


the sun don't set if we keep heading west

by GoldenBadWolf



Series: you can sing to it, dance to it, fall in love with it. [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, On the Run, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBadWolf/pseuds/GoldenBadWolf
Summary: They were both stuck in a city they hated. That was until he had some plans.





	the sun don't set if we keep heading west

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun don't set if we keep heading west](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484005) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 

> yes it's inspired by a carmilla fic. yes it has the same title. im stupid leave me alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is saved by a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an attempted robbery in this part. Nothing graphic but just a gentle warning for anyone who may be bothered by it.
> 
> Title Song: Runaways by Betty Who

_Oh we just wanna find our way_  
_ Oh baby we’re just runaways_

* * *

Her dad had brought the entire family for the latest business venture. It was a meeting in Chicago. Which meant checking in far too much luggage, going through airport security, and being the family with the three year old on the 8 hour flight. Luckily, she was a few rows away from the rest of her family. With a pair of earbuds and the fact that she was used to it, Tony’s cries didn’t interrupt her sleep.

It had been two years since the flight. Two long, miserable, boring years. It was because of her dad’s product. He told her the details several times, trying to get something out of her. But she couldn’t help but hold a lot of their situation against him. Sure, she was in Chicago. And all she had ever wanted to do was travel. But the city only kept its charm with Rose for so long. Especially when she spent a lot of her time babysitting her little brother.

Her dad worked for the company that put his vitamin drinks on shelves while her mum worked at a salon. They weren’t struggling with money but it felt like it sometimes. Rose dropped out of school last year and went from one customer service job to another. Never satisfied with her life.

She never really had a plan. Especially being stuck somewhere that was cloudier than London.

She was walking home from work pretty late one night, nothing unusual and quite automatic. She was too busy thinking of these things to notice the guy behind her. Once again, not unusual, people walked a lot here. That was until she was pulled into an ally she had never noticed before. And pushed against a wall. And had a hand over her mouth. Her stomach sank.

“Don’t say anything. Just give me your cash and I’ll let you go.” He was wearing a mask. She didn’t believe him for one bit.

She just stared and he only got more aggressive, pulling a knife from his coat, “Did ya hear me or what?”

Something in her clicked and she threw her knee up, hitting him in the groin. He collapsed with a groan. She wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Everything she had read online told her how to get out of the situation, but not away from it.

Suddenly a figure rushed in front of her. Then it grabbed her hand and a old familiar accent said, “Run.”

So she did. It took a block or two to realize that there were footsteps following behind her. The person who was had told her to run was laughing and cursing the group behind them. They didn’t stop until they were on a street that was well lit. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the person’s face until they slid into a burger joint. Pursuers sulking past.

When she looked up at him, he was looking down at her with a goofy grin.

“What’s your name?” It was a _Manchester_ accent.

“Rose,” She mumbled, “You’re northern?”

“Ah,” His grin only grew wider, “You’ve got a bit of cockney going on.”

They stood there for a minute. Still holding hands and grinning at each other.

An employee came up to them, “I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but this place closes in like thirty minutes. Next door is open for another hour or so.”

Rose apologized and they moved into the bar next door. Sitting at a booth against the windows. A server came and asked for their orders. She looked him over as he ordered. His hair was buzzed short, adding to the angles of his face. His eyes were a glittering blue and his ears stuck out a bit. He wore an outfit that could only be described as grungy. Wearing an old, beat up leather jacket and white shirt underneath covered in stains. When he looked back at Rose, his goofy grin couldn’t hide the bags under his eyes.

“Ma’am?”

She jumped, “Sorry. Just a soda and chi- fries.”

The server sighed and walked away. Leaving them alone.

“What’s your name?”

“Doctor. Well, ‘s what my friends call me,” He shrugged, “Real name’s John.”

John seemed a little too sure of himself. Of what he was doing and saying. That was until the last part.

She rolled her eyes, “What were you doing to just be in the right place to help me out?”

“Save. Mind you. I was just walkin’ home from work. Same as you.” He eyed her up and down.

She realized she was still wearing the cheesy uniform from the damn ice cream shop. She needed to get the focus off her. Wasn’t really in the mood to explain why she was walking home at eleven at night wearing an awful skirt and polo shirt with ice cream logos embroidered into it. Even though his guess was right.

“Oh, so you are full of it.”

“Well you were standin’ there in shock. I saw the rest of the gang comin’ up. What was I supposed to do? Leave you there helpless.”

She hummed.

The server stopped by and dropped their drinks off. Mentioning that their food would be out soon.

“What kind of job do you work?”

“Mechanic. Local car shop.”

The music grew a bit louder. She had to almost shout the next question.

“So where does ‘Doctor’ come from?”

“Extremely intelligent, me. Just not built for school system. Clever in other ways.”

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well I’m not! How old are you, anyways?”

“Nineteen.” She said between sips of her cola.

“Says a lot.” He nodded toward her drink.

“Just like you knowing that there were gonna be more people to come.”

“I’ve been here a few years. Lived and worked on the rough side of town. Know somethings up when there’s a group of men rushing towards a dark ally.” He frowned and then smirked, “But I did get this.”

He held up the knife.

“Why would you take that?” Her voice came out in a tone similar to her mother’s.

“It’s handmade and made nicely. Didn’t actually notice till I grabbed it.” He spun it on the table.

She could only glare, “So you notice a girl’s in trouble and you take the knife?”

“Well I took the girl too.” He threw his hands towards her.

They sat in silence for a moment. Her eyes fell back on the knife. It had a blue wooden handle and golden blade. A circular design was carved into wood and carried up the dull side of the metal. It twinkled as with the headlights that passed the window.

The room seemed to get quiet. Her eyes darted between the knife, his hands fiddling with it, and the look he had while looking at her. She couldn’t read it. He had his eyebrows furrowed but a grin on his lips. Just barely reaching his eyes.

“How old are you?” Her voice came out quiet.

“Twenty-three. Been here since I was nineteen.”

She nodded, “Any particular reason why you got stuck here?”

He smiled and spun the knife, “You’ll figure it out if you stick around.”

He was saved from an explanation by their food arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a prologue than anything. But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: GoldenBadWolf

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](twelverose.tumblr.com)


End file.
